1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more specifically, to a parallel optical transceiver module using a complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor chip with backside optical vias.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, commercial parallel optical modules are based on industry-standard 850 nanometer (nm) wavelength vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) and photodiode optoelectronic (OE) devices. Typically, arrays of these optoelectronic devices are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate, such as gallium arsenide (GaAs) or indium phosphide (InP). Optical input and output is directed to and from the top surface of the semiconductor substrate because gallium arsenide and indium phosphide substrates are not transparent to a wavelength at substantially 850 nanometers. The current packaging of parallel optical transmitter, receiver, and transceiver modules typically requires multiple levels of packaging, which results in complex and costly optical modules.
Typically, 850 nanometer wavelength optoelectronic devices are packaged in a side-by-side configuration. That is, the optoelectronic devices are electrically interconnected to driver integrated circuits (ICs) either by wire bonds or through an intermediate electrical carrier. Then, the integrated circuits may be connected to the next level package either by additional wire bonds or through additional wiring on the intermediate electrical carrier. As a result, existing packaging solutions may be complex, costly, and limited in high speed performance due to electrical packaging parasitics.